


i made a mess (i'll do it again)

by leejuyeon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, hyunjoon is a single parent of various succulents, petition for the universe to give juyeon a break, whipped juyeon is whipped for hyunjoon, youngjae goes commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejuyeon/pseuds/leejuyeon
Summary: For a moment, Juyeon’s strongly convinced he died a tragic succulent death and the person currently smiling down at him was his guardian angel welcoming him to heaven. But he remembers the time he accidentally knocked Youngjae’s toothbrush right into the toilet bowl and had proceeded to place it back in their cup holder, so, no. He probably didn't have a spot in heaven just yet.alternatively,Juyeon gets hit in the head with a potted succulent.





	i made a mess (i'll do it again)

**Author's Note:**

> a very short juhwall drabble because they're lovely and i can imagine juyeon getting hit in the head with a potted plant :^)

Juyeon doesn’t think his morning can get any shittier than this. The universe was out for his neck and it was hardly even nine. Today, he’s a walking machine of destruction with various destructive abilities.

  1. Left the iron on his favorite Yankees t-shirt longer than necessary, long enough to trigger the fire alarm and send his flat mate running out of the shower in all his repulsive glory.
  2. Spilled milk all over the kitchen countertop after struggling with a carton of orange juice _and_ low-fat milk in the same hand. Guess he can throw multitasking off of his talent list (one that includes making babies cry by merely _smiling_ ).
  3. Tripped over the shoes his flat-mate had left lying in their hallway. _Son Youngjae, you little brat_ , he had cursed with his nose pressed against the hardwood floor.



Juyeon huffs while making his way down the stairs outside the building. The universe should be done pulling- no, scratch that- yanking his leg by now, right? After all, one can only suffer so much on a Monday morning. Well, he was wrong.

He would’ve missed the potted plant falling from the third floor with extreme velocity if he hadn’t stopped to pet the orange tabby by the entrance, but in the end he didn’t own a Time Stone nor did he have lightning reflexes like The Flash, so Juyeon guesses he _has_ to come to terms with the succulent taking up temporary residence in his left ear.

Universe - 4, Lee Juyeon - 0.

Someone from a few floors above him curses way too softly to be heard over the cars buzzing by, but Juyeon catches it. He yanks the plant out of his ear and glances upwards. Juyeon meets the stare of the culprit and hold- _was that a halo around his head?_

For a moment, he’s strongly convinced he died a tragic succulent death and the person currently smiling down at him was his guardian angel welcoming him to heaven. But he remembers the time he accidentally knocked Youngjae’s toothbrush right into the toilet bowl and had proceeded to place it back in their cup holder, so, no. He probably didn't have a spot in heaven just yet.

“Hey guy covered in the ashes of my fallen child! I’m sorry- could you maybe just stay there for a moment?”

Juyeon blinks some soil off his eyelashes and nods dazedly. It’s not like he was going to miss his bus or whatever. Except maybe, _you definitely will, idiot_ his last brain cell supplies helpfully.

A figure stumbles through the apartment’s turnstile entrance a few minutes later and Juyeon’s heart does a flip, it was Angel Boy and a shoebox in his hands. He approaches Juyeon who, true to his word, has not moved an inch since the incident.

“Hey-” The boy starts dusting the dirt off Juyeon’s shirt. “Oh man listen, I’m _sososo_ sorry about this, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Juyeon should probably say something, but Angel Boy’s beauty had quite literally rendered him speechless. To say that the boy had objectively nice facial features would be an understatement, he was ethereal.

_The question is, are you hurt after falling from heaven?_

“I’m Hyunjoon, and am actually from the third floor but I appreciate the sentiment.” Hyunjoon winks and starts collecting pieces of broken succulent leaves on the ground.

Sometimes Juyeon wishes he wasn’t such a nutcase with a mouth that worked faster than his brain.

He crouches and mimics Hyunjoon’s actions. “Lee Juyeon and I’m sorry. I’m not usually this blunt to all the cute boys I meet.” Juyeon pauses a beat too late. Exhibit two.

The tabby lounging by the door makes its way closer and purrs against Hyunjoon’s leg. Almost as if it was consoling him on the death of his plant. Hyunjoon pets it softly and laughs before turning his attention back to Juyeon.

“Don’t sweat it, _I’m_ the one who should be apologizing for ruining your morning.”

Juyeon would gladly go through a hundred more succulent incidents if it meant seeing Hyunjoon again, but he makes sure not to say it out loud this time.

“Ah it’s no big deal really,” Juyeon shrugs and stands up, “it’s just another day for me.”

He places the last broken leaf in Hyunjoon’s shoebox. Hyunjoon’s lips break into an amused smile.

“There’s a little something on your nose.” Hyunjoon steps closer and blows the dirt off of Juyeon’s nose.

Don’t get him wrong, Juyeon’s all for personal space (especially on the bus where his mere existence is constantly threatened by armpits the smell of rotten eggs) but for Hyunjoon? He happily concludes that he would give Hyunjoon _all_ the passes to violate his personal bubble.

“Well I’ve got a funeral to plan,” Hyunjoon sighs, staring at the shoebox with a frown, “and I’m sure you have places to be.”

Right. Education.

Juyeon blinks and takes a step back but getting That Bread was honestly the last thing on his mind at the moment.

“Yeah of course, I’m really sorry for your loss Hyunjoon. Hope everything goes well.”

He shoots the skies a look of disappointment and waves to Hyunjoon weakly before making his way down the last few steps. Great, now he’s going to have to nurse a heartbreak.

“Hey Juyeon, wait-”

A beat passes.

 _Peculiar, most peculiar,_ Juyeon’s brain cells echo collectively.

He turns around.

“Do you maybe wanna get bagels or coffee with me sometime? My treat though, I owe you that much for dropping my child on your head.” Hyunjoon grins sheepishly.

This, Juyeon could work with.

 

Universe - 4, Lee Juyeon - Hyunjoon.  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! T_T it has a vvv bad flow but i hope you survived til the end <3 lots of love


End file.
